


Every Time I Get High (You Want to Come Down)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [21]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Early Queen (Band), M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "I could really eat something."
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Coping with Quarantine [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Kudos: 39





	Every Time I Get High (You Want to Come Down)

**Author's Note:**

> We've had drunk!John, so today I'm giving you high!John. 
> 
> (Obviously, if this isn't your cup of tea, please don't read 😘)

“Fred, you want to come in here a minute?” Brian called from their back door. 

“Coming dear,” Freddie got up from the piano and wandered over. 

“Take a look,” Brian said, tipping his head towards the back garden. 

Freddie looked over and saw that John was sitting on the steps, swaying a little with half a joint dangling between his fingers. Brian moved aside to let Freddie step out and sit beside his youngest boyfriend. He plucked the joint from John’s hand causing him to turn to Freddie and give him a big smile,

“ _ Freddie!  _ You’re home.” 

Freddie chuckled a little and put his arm around John’s shoulder, pulling him close. 

“I am, and you’re high.” 

John rested his head on Freddie’s shoulder and gazed up at him, pupils blown wide as he whispered, “You’re so pretty.”

Freddie grinned at him and shook his head, amused. The moment he brought the still smoking joint to his lips, Freddie heard the back door open as Brian said,

“Freddie!” 

Freddie craned his head around to look at him, all while trying not to disturb John, who was still peering up at him in wonder. “What?” 

Brian huffed, “You’re supposed to be making sure that John’s okay - not getting high with him.” 

“It’s not _my_ first time, Brian. I can do both of those things at the same time. Besides,” Freddie said with a wink, “It’s no fun to be high alone.” 

He turned his attention back to John, “This _is_ your first time, right, darling?” He vaguely remembered a conversation they’d had a while back. 

John nodded, “Yep.” 

“Right, well, tomorrow we’re going to have a talk about not doing drugs alone when you’re inexperienced. But for now, how are you feeling?”

John smiled and closed his eyes, “Good, happy. Kind of like I’m floating.” 

Freddie kissed his forehead, “Let me know if that changes.” 

“What’s going on?” Roger’s voice came from behind them. 

Both Freddie and John turned to look at him. Roger’s hair was still damp from his shower and he had chosen to completely forego a shirt. 

“Fred and Deaky are getting high,” Brian explained, and Freddie could hear him trying to restrain the exasperation in his voice. “I’m supervising.”

“Oh, cool. Pass it over,” Roger stretched out a hand and Freddie passed over what was left of the joint. “Where’s your lighter, Deaks?” 

Roger playfully nudged at John’s back with his bare toes, making John squirm and giggle, 

“I don’t remember.” 

“Check your pockets, darling,” Freddie suggested helpfully. 

“Pretty and smart,” John murmured, pulling the lighter out. 

Roger wrapped around him to take it from his hands and gave his cheek a kiss, “Thanks, baby.” 

John hummed and tipped his head back, causing his hair to fall from his shoulders. “You haven’t kissed me yet, Bri.” 

Brian’s entire posture softened at John’s words and he gazed back at him lovingly,

“Better come here, then.” He opened his arms in invitation. 

Roger helped John up and then took his place beside Freddie so they could finish smoking. John threw his arms around Brian’s waist, immediately resting his head on Brian’s chest. Brian ran his fingers against John’s head,

“Your hair is soft,” He murmured. 

John preened and looked up at him, the corner of his eyes crinkling as he smiled,

“Your hair is pretty,” He reached up to capture a curl between his fingers and gave it a gentle tug before releasing it and watching it spring back into place. 

A dusty pink started creeping on Brian’s cheeks, “Do you still want that kiss?” 

John nodded eagerly and Brian kissed the tip of his nose before bringing their lips together. With a content sigh, John melted against him. 

“I could really eat something,” Was the first thing John said when they pulled apart. 

Behind him, Freddie and Roger started laughing. 

“Right on schedule,” Roger teased. 

“Come on, darling,” Freddie said, taking John by the arm and leading him back into the house, with Roger and Brian close behind them. “Let’s go see what we’ve got in. Maybe Brian can cook something for us.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments or on tumblr @yasmamamercury 💕


End file.
